


Christmas Spirit

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Christmas, M/M, PWP, Porn, Sex as a Christmas present, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa Stiles decides to give Scott an early Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift fic written for my friend and fellow Sciles shipper imthehotgirl. It's also my first PWP in the Teen Wolf fandom, and first in a long time. Hope you enjoy it!

Stiles was always a Christmas person. The second he finished eating Thanksgiving dinner, he was wearing an ugly sweater, watching Rudolph, and putting up stockings. His friends were only slightly bewildered by this behavior. Stiles was always enthusiastic about holidays. 

But this year, it seems like someone turned his holiday knob all the way up to 11. Stiles’ long time best friend and newfound boyfriend Scott always knew when Stiles was pulling up. He could hear the Christmas songs blasting from his little blue Jeep from down the road. 

Scott on the other hand? He wasn’t feeling it this year. Here it was, December 23, and he was lying in his bed, playing Candy Crush on his phone. Sighing as he tries and fails to get past Level 95, he closes out of the app, and sets the phone down beside him. Right as he feels himself drift off to sleep, a bounce on his bed wakes him up. 

Scott looks over and sees Stiles standing on the edge of the bed wearing a Santa suit. “Ho, Ho, Ho, baby!” Stiles yelled out as he sat down on the bed. “Merry Christmas, Scotty!” When Stiles jumped down off the bed, Scott could clearly see that Stiles’ Santa suit was missing a shirt. And the belt on his pants was open. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Scott asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend who wanted to give you a Christmas surprise?” Stiles replied, smiling big. “I’ve noticed you’re not exactly in the Christmas mood, Scott.”

Scott scoffed. “What?”

Stiles reached out his hand. “I find your lack of Holiday spirit disturbing.”

“Star Wars? Really?”

“Let’s just say I’m here to give the spirit back to you,” Stiles chirped with a big grin.

“How do you plan on doing that?” Scott smirked. 

Instead of voicing an answer, Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck and brought him in for a very deep kiss. Scott pulled away and smiled. “Yeah that’ll do it,” he breathlessly said. 

“That’s just part one of your present,” Stiles said with a wink as he pulled off Scott’s shirt and dropped it to the floor. “That is, if you want it.” 

“I do,” Scott panted as Stiles placed a line of kisses down the tight muscles of his torso. Stiles knelt down and undid the drawstring on Scott’s pajama bottoms. He smiled as the thin fabric dropped down to the ground with a light tug, revealing Scott’s long cock, ready for whatever plans Stiles has for it. 

Stiles leaned forward and gave the tip a long kiss, opening his lips, and letting it pass into his mouth, so he can lick the slit. Scott leaned his head back and gasped “Oh, fuck!” 

He took that as his cue. Stiles opened his mouth farther, and let Scott all the way in. Scott sat down on the bed, his boyfriend’s head still in his lap.   
Stiles, working Scott’s dick with his tongue, lifted a hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

“Oh, god!” Scott moaned loudly. Stiles pulled off and looked up at Scott. “Dude, do you want your mom to catch us?” 

“She’s working a late shift tonight,” Scott said, barely audible. “Just keep going.” 

Stiles did as he was told. Going back down, enthusiastically working Scott’s length with his mouth and hand. 

Scott was seeing stars as the feelings of pleasure built up in his core, and spread out in a tingling sensation throughout his body. 

“isles, ‘m close,” Scott barely gets out, as his eyes roll back in his head, and he starts to claw a hole in the bedsheets. 

Scott’s legs tense up and wrap around Stiles’ back as he comes hard and screams Stiles’ name.

Stiles continues to suck Scott through the orgasm, swallowing everything that Scott gives him. After he’s through, Scott sits up, grabs Stiles by the lapels of the Santa jacket, and pulls him up on the bed, kissing him as they lay down. 

Scott melts into the bed as the kiss deepens, and he tastes himself on his boyfriend’s lips. Stiles pulls away from the kiss. “Did that work for you?” he asked with a sly smile. Scott laughed. “Yes, baby. You sucked the Grinch right out of me.” 

After a silence, Stiles spoke up. “Did you get me anything special for Christmas?”

Scott took a beat. “Yeah, I did,” he said. “But you have to wait until Christmas to get it.”

On Christmas morning, Scott returned the favor and then some.


End file.
